Mirg et la prohibition galactique
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: Des jours sobres s'installent dans la galaxie, après que l'infâme Empereur Palpatine ait proclamé la grande Prohibition Galactique...


Des jours sobres s'installèrent dans la galaxie. L'infame empereur Palpatine proclama la grande prohibition galactique. Des milliers de systèmes stellaires plongèrent dans le caho et l'horreur de la sobriété. Alors que les massacres des réserves d'alcool fesaient rage, la Rébellion était en train de s'organiser. Des bar clandestins fleurissaient dans les quartiers sombres. Des patrouilles impériales tombaient dans des pièges infâmes. Taliena Manport, ancien agent du fisc, se vit alors confier le commandement d'une escadre secrète, chargée de démentler la Rébellion et de rétablir la paix et la sobriété dans la galaxie.

Durant ce temps, Mirg, un grim sans histoires, allait consommer sa portion habituelle de boissons dans un bar clandestin...

- Je te sers comme d'habitude ?

- Non Park, je vais me contenter d'une petite THX cette fois.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai joué au poker contre deux gars hier soir. Je perdais tout le temps, mais vers la fin, j'ai cru que la chance allait enfin me sourir. Alors j'ai parié plus que j'en avais... J'ai perdu, et ces deux gars de "La Rebellion" m'ont dit que...

- Attends, t'as joué contre des gars de "La Rebellion" ? !

- Euh...oui...Ils ne me semblaient pas si méchants que ça. Et puis c'est quoi cette "Rebellion" ?

- C'est la plus importante organisation mafieuse de tout le secteur de Chicag'Oh ! Son chèf, Alcap'One, réussit durant les cinq années de la "Guerre Sacrée" à éliminer toutes les distilleries et bars indépendants de la région. Il força les autres organisations à fuire ! Je peux t'assurer mon gars que si tu dois du fric à des gars de Alcap'One, le futur de ta conjoncture morphologique laisse quelque peu à désirer !

- Quoi ?

- Ils vont te casser la gueule !

- Ah, zut...

Un bar dans les bas fonds de Jhatzia, un bar comme les autres, comme beaucoup d'autres. Cela fait des années que Mirg vient ici, oublier sa vie malhereuse, sa triste existance. Il sent que dans la galaxie quelque chose ne trourne pas rond, sans savoir quoi. Voilà pourquoi, nuit après nuit, il reste assis des heures ici, à contempler des bouteilles vides. A se faire servir du Gidro ou de la MH en quantité alarmante...

- Bon Dv2.0, t'as fini, on peut y aller ? Par ce que ça caille là dehors, et j'ai rien mis en dessous de mon armure. Par ce qu'il y a mon pôte, FL56, il dit que...

- Oui, vas y HJ45.

- Rendez vous bande de connards ! Vous êtres cernés !

La porte du bar grande ouverte, toute une escadre de stormtroopers prête à l'assaut. Mirg se retourne surpris, le patron sort discrètement son blaster lourd de contrabande.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!

- Park Ing, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vente illégale d'alcool. Vous avez le droit de la fermer, et puis c'est tout. Votre établissement sera saisi, et toutes vos bouteilles brisées sans aucune pitiée. LO12, KG11, passez lui les menotes.

- Vous m'aurez jamais bande d'incapables !

Park envoi son poing sur un bouton vert, fesant exploser les charges cachées dans le plafond. Un dense nuage de poussière s'installe alors dans la pièce, et les tirs nombreux des storms ne parviennent pas à atteindre le brave homme.

Sentant brusquement qu'il est temps d'y aller, Mirg plonge au sol, et rampe jusqu'à la porte de service. Il ouvre la porte, s'engouffre dans la réserve, traverse des rangées de tonneaux, des stocks de plutonium de contrebande, des caisses de munitions.

Durant ce temps, les stormtroopers avancent courageusement dans la réserve, tout en essuyant un tir nourri de l'adversaire...

- Je suis touché, je suis touché, mon Dieu, je vais mourir !

- Yan, Max, couvrez moi, je vais tenter de le déloger de sa position actuelle !

- Bien reçu chèf.

- Je vais aider GH56 !

- Il m'a tiré dans le jenoux, j'ai tellement mal...

- Euh, non, ça c'était moi, désolé, tir allier...

- Ah, ok, pas grave alors...

- Fermez là et avancez ! On y es presque !

- Prends ça !!

Le doigt crispé appui sur la détente, un rayon laser sort du canon, s'engouffre dans les poussières, passe au dessus du sol, au dessus du bar, de Park qui tire partout comme un malade, priant pour qu'il lui reste encore assez de munitions pour tenir. Le rayon traverse le mur du bar, pénètre dans la reserve. Il survolle les tonneaux, les stock de plutonium. Et s'écrase de plein fouet contre une caisse de munitions. Le contenu des tonneaux transpercés par l'explosion remplit la pièce. Mirg se débat contre les flots, mais le destin semble contre lui. Après avoir épuisé toutes ses forces, il se noie dans de la guilef radioactive.

DV2.0 était alors en pleine panne de conneries à écrire. Il se sentait un peu con d'avoir tué le personnage principal au tout début de l'histoire. Il décida alors de le faire résussiter. Les mauvaises langues diront qu'il a juste la flemme d'éditer, mais nous savons que c'est...euh...vrai.

Le coeur de Mirg recommença doucement à battre, sa réspiration au départ impercéptible soulevait sa poitrine, son visage perdit la paleur caractéristique des cadavres... Et au moment où sa conscience commençait à rennaitre, une voix lointaine, très lointaine lui chuchottait des mots étranges :

"Wake Up Mirg. The Alcohol has you. Follow the white Rabbit. And yes, I speak english en a french short story. But it's to make me cool looking...ahh...hearing."

Mirg ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait tout bizarre. Comme s'il venait de résussiter. Allongé dans une flaque de guilef phosphorescente, il regardait le plafond de ses yeux vides. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, au tout profond de lui.

Brusquement il remarqua un petit lapin blanc qui trainait dans les parages. Lorsqu'il vit Mirg se relever, il se précipita vers la sortie.

Main droite dans la flaque, se repousser de la jambe gauche. Virevolter dans les airs et se retrouver sur pieds. Mirg est lui même surpris des acrobaties qu'il vient de réaliser. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, il court vite ce fichu lapin, faut parvenir à le suivre.

Des rues sombres de la ville. C'est le petit matin, le soleil n'est pas encore sorti de l'horison et les habitants de leur lit. Et le lapin court toujours. Depuis des heures. Pour enfin s'arrêter. Devant une boutique de cadeaux en tout genre. La boutique semble vide, le lapin a disparu quelque part à l'intérieur. Mirg entre, se creuse la caboche, tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Et lorsque son regard passe sur le mur de droite, quelque chose d'étrange se produit avec ses yeux. Comme s'ils lui indiquaient qu'ils pouvaient voir bien plus, s'il leur en donnait l'ordre. Mais dans un language bien à eux. Mirg se concentre, cligne des yeux, ferme un oeil, l'autre, rien à faire. Ce n'est toujours pas celà. Il a envie d'abandonner. Cela doit faire des années qu'il n'a plus touché une bouteille. Il en a l'impression en tout cas. Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il suive ce fichu lapin, obéissant à une voix qui ne voulait même pas parler français.

Mais lorsque le mot "bouteille" lui traverse l'ésprit, comme une lueur verte apparait derière le mur. Mirg s'éssuit les yeux. Plus rien. "Bouteille" pense t il. De nouveau cette lueur verte. Hmmm, étrange. Il s'approche du mur, le touche à l'endroit où la lueur apparait.

Une bruit mécanique se fait entendre, un passage s'ouvre, et Mirg tombe dans une crevasse qui semble sans fond.

- Vous croyez que c'est vraiment lui, l'Elu ?

- Je ne sais pas, il nous le dira peut être...

- Ahhh...où...où suis je ?

- Tu viens d'un monde imaginaire petit. Bienvenue dans le monde réel !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Bah oui, t'étais en train de dormir. On a mal réglé le passage, et t'es tombé à quelques centimètres de l'antigrav, sur des roches très pointues... Ce n'est pas de notre faute, t'es le seul "The One" qui a bien voulu se pointer par ici. Me demande pourquoi... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, te voilà réveillé, bien dans le monde réel...

- Père, tu as des choses importantes à lui dire, as tu oublié ?

- Ah oui...

- C'est quoi ces choses importantes que vous voulez me dire ?

- Primo, tu touche à ma fille, t'es mort !

Mirg se retourne doucement pour jeter un oeil sur Mochté, la fille du vieux barbu.

- Euh...vous en faites pas, ça ne risque pas...

- Et puis, il faut que je te demande... Es tu l'Elu ?

- Ce nom, vous voyez, il semble comme ressurgir d'outre tombe. Quand j'étais petit, mon surnom c'était Lélu. Par ce que je m'occupais de traire les vaches triplecornes. J'habitais sur une petite planète agraire de la bordure extérieure avec ma mère et mes dix frères, sûrement la seule planète de la galaxie dont l'alcool était banni. C'étaient les années les plus hereuses de toute ma vie. Mais un jour les Démons ont débarqués à l'improviste. C'est ainsi que les appelait celle qui semblait les contrôler. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. En anéantissant tout sur leur passage. Ils ont tués toute ma famille, tous les habitants de mon village. J'étais le seul qu'ils ont épargnés, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Puis ils sont repartis, je ne les ai plus jamais revu. Lorsque la police a débarquée, ils m'ont retrouvés allongé près d'un Destructeur de masse. Ils ont cru que j'avais abusé d'épices et tué tout le monde. J'éssayais de leur parler des Démons que j'ai vu, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je les comprends, j'avais du mal à me croire moi même.

- Et ensuite ?

- On m'a envoyé sur Kessel. J'ai passé quinze ans de ma vie là bas. Puis j'ai réussi à m'enfuire. Je me suis introduit dans un cargo, me suis caché dans sa cargaison... Au faite, qui êtes vous, vous ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous.

- Je suis le prêtre Hiu, l'un des rares tenants de la religion du "Vipivka", je connais les véritables pouvoirs de l'alcool.

- Les pouvoirs ?

- C'est eux qui t'ont conduit jusqu'ici. L'Alcool est le liquide qui nous lit à la Puissance. Lorsqu'il circule dans nos veines, nous pouvons entendre la Puissance. Nous pouvons savoir ce qu'elle a à nous dire, nous pouvons la contrôler. Elle est le fluide qui délie tout l'univers. Mais la plus part des gens sont trop soûls pour se rendre compte des nouveaux pouvoirs qu'ils aquèrent. Toi Mirg, tu es unique. L'alcool circule dans tes veines à la place du sang. Il te donne plus de pouvoirs qu'a n'importe quel Jedi. Car la Force n'est rien comparée à la Puissance. Et les midi-machins, ils craignent grave... Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour cela que l'Empereur ait installé cette horrible prohibition. Il doit jouer un jeu bien plus subtil. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette galaxie...

- ça alors, je l'ai toujours su !

- Tu dois nous sauver Mirg. Tu dois découvrir ce qui se trame et l'arrêter. Mais avant, tu dois faire évoluer tes pouvoirs. Et pour celà, tu devras voyager jusqu'à An'hor, la planète où se trouve le "Temple des Enseignements". Tu peux rester un jour ou deux pour récupérer ici. Fais comme chez toi.

Des rues, des rues, des rues. L'astroport, la billetierie, la salle d'attente. Regarder sa montre, boire son Cappuchino, s'ennuyer. Monter dans la navette, s'asseoir sur un siège près de la fenêtre, s'endormir. Le voyage va être long, plus d'une dixaine d'heures.

- Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, tu sais. Cette affaire nous dépasse.

- Non Scull Lit ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Arrête de crier Meule D'air ! Tu vas réveiller notre voisin.

- Trop tard...

Mirg se frotte les yeux. De l'autre côté de la cabine, deux places occupées par un gars et une fille.

- Excusez nous, mon partenaire a tendance à s'emporter facilement. Moi c'est Scull Lit, nom de code Leia. Lui c'est Meule D'air, nom de code : Luke. Nous fesons partie du bureau des affaires surclassées. C'est une branche ultra-secrète des services secrets de Rishi, la DMA. Effectifs du personnel : dix mille hommes, budget annuel...

- Moi c'est Mirg. Nom de code : Whisky, sortit Mirg tout en étouffant un baillement. Qu'est ce qui vous amène sur An'hor ?

- La DMA Rishienne attrapa hier dans la soirée Tik Muns, un présumé terroriste. C'est son voisin, un ivrogne qui a une dent contre lui qui l'a dénoncé. Et bien que nous n'ayons trouvé aucun outil de construction massive dans son garage, on étais sûr qu'il était coupable. Par ce que Dik, le balayeur du secteur A, il a eu un jour un rêve, dans le quel...enfin bref... Après quelques séances de torture en total respect vis à vis des droits de la femme, l'homme finit par parler. Il nous avoua que le gouvernement l'avait engagé il y a quelques années, sur un immense chantier. L'Etoile Noire. Et que cette Etoile Noire, c'était bien plus qu'une simple arme de destruction massive. C'est également une immense distillerie.

- Pourquoi l'Empereur construirait il une immense distillerie orbitale juste avant de proclamer la Prohibition ? Pour ses besoins personnels ?

- Non, celà n'a pas de sens. Tout comme cette Prohibition. Mes supérieurs pensent que je suis parono, mais je sais que la vérité est à Yieur !

- Yieur ?

- C'est le système où l'on se dirige. Le système où se trouve An'hor. Le système où fut construite l'Etoile Noire...

- Ahhhh...oki. Wow !

- Quoi ?

- Pas mal la fille qui vient de passer !

- Argh, encore une Twilek. Cette fichue galaxie en est pleine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a contre les Twilek votre ami ?

- Meule D'air est perçuadé que sa soeur a été enlevée par des extraterrestres. Il a depuis toujours soupçonné les Mon Calamariens, mais depuis peu des élements laissent penser que ce seraient plus tôt les Twilek les coupables.

- Il ne peut rien faire ?

- Il n'a pas de preuves.

Un lourd silence s'installe. Meule D'air pense aux danseuses Twilek, Scull Lit à sa coiffure, Mirg à la coiffure de Scull Lit...

Les chiffres de la montre holographique de Mirg qui vont de plus en plus vite, le temps qui s'accèlère. Le vaisseau qui sort de l'hyperespace, s'approche d'An'hor, atterit. Les passagers qui quittent leurs places et se dirigent vers la sortie.

- Mirg, réveille toi, le vaisseau a atterit.

- Dv2.0, c'est toi ? Je croyais qu'il restait encore des heures et des heures de voyage. Je voulais roupiller un peu...

- Oui je sais. Mais j'en avais marre de vous regarder assis sans rien dire, alors j'ai accéléré le temps. Personne n'est mort. Pas encore du moins. Pourquoi vous faites vos mines d'enterrement ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah si je te révèle toute l'intrigue, là, sur le coup, ça va tuer le suspens. Va falloir que tu découvres tout par toi même..

- T'es pas sympa !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Et dorénavant ce sera "Monsieur Dv2.0" ! On as pas gardé les banthas ensemble ! Alors maintenant tu te lèves, et tu vas trouver ce fichu "Temple des Enseignements".

- Et si je refuse ?

- Ahh... Tu veux jouer à ça ?!

Mirg descendit la rampe du vaisseau. Il se trouvait sur l'unique astroport d'An'hor, le soleil chauffait comme sur Tatooine, et des bruits étranges provenaient de la jungle environnante. Malgré le terrible mal de tête et de dents qu'il avait, Mirg avança courageusement vers la maisonette délabrée qui devait être l'Office de tourisme. Il était sûrement le seul passager de son transport qui s'arrêtait sur cette planète. Tous les autres remontaient dans d'autres navettes pour poursuivre leur voyage.

- Où ça ?

- Au "Temple des Enseignements". C'est là que je dois aller. Vous savez où cela se trouve ?

- Bah j'ai entendu parler d'un temple au coeur de la jungle. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous cherchez.

- Parfait, merci.

- Prenez un guide, On se perd vite.

Un arbre. Deux arbres. Plein d'arbres. La jungle.

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Plein de gouttes. Le fleuve.

Mirg traverse un pont de fortune derière son guide, Magcho.

- Dis moi, t'es sûr que c'est pas là ? Cela fait des semaines que l'on marche.

- No entiendo senior Mirg !

- Par ce que si tu ne sais pas où c'est, ce serait mieux de le dire tout de suite...

- No entiendo senior ! No hablar el francés ! Por favor, hablar espanol !

Des heures passent, ils vont de ci, de là. Le guide semble aussi perdu que Mirg, mais refuse de l'admettre. Et la frontière linguistique n'aide pas. Finalement, lorsque Mirg commence à s'énerver, il se souvient de sa vision infra-alcoolique. Il pense "bouteille" et scrute la jungle de ses yeux livides. Une faible lueur rouge semble apparaitre à trois heures.

- C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé, c'est par là !

- Qué diho ?

- Laisse tomber. On y vas.

- Qué diho ?

Des jours de silence. La lueur rouge de plus en plus forte. Mirg de plus en plus faible. Le guide de plus en plus perdu.

Finalement on le voit à l'oeil nue. Le temple. On dirait une chapelle moyen-âgeuse.

- Moi je dirais plus tôt un fort...

- Là ferme Mirg. Ou alors viens écrire à ma place.

Le temple au milieu de nulle part. Une grande porte dans la façade principale. Lorsque Mirg utilise le language des gestes pour demander au guide d'y aller le premier pour voir; le guide lui répond en repliant tous ses doigts sauf un dans un poing. Refusant poliment cette aimable invitation de Magcho, Mirg décide d'aller le premier fouler le grand Inconnu...

La porte s'ouvre lorsque Mirg tire sur la poignée. Il fait tout noir à l'intérieur. Le grim avance d'un pas hésitant. Et la porte se referme avec fraccas.

- Qui vient troubler ma déréliction sacrée ? Qui ose s'introduire dans le temple de...

- Hein ?

- C'est qui le mec qui vient me les casser ?

- Je m'apelle Mirg.

- Quel niveau ?

- Quoi ?

- Le Pouvoir est avec toi, je le sens. Mais tu n'a pas connaissance de lui. Pourtant tu as un potentiel énorme...

- Le Pouvoir... Y a le vieux Hiu qui m'en avais déjà parlé. C'est le truc pompé sur la Force par un DV2.0 en manque d'inspiration ?

- Non... Enfin, un peu... Mais à côté du Pouvoir, la Force c'est des clopinettes. Aprends à maitriser le Pouvoir, et aucun Jedi ne pourra se mesurer à toi ! Aucun Sith !

- Que dois je faire ?

- Tu en es au niveau un pour l'instant. Tu possède la vision infra-alcoolique et les techniques de Ju-jitsu. Le niveau deux te donnera le pouvoir du contrôle liquide et du déplacement instantané entre les Pôles de convection. Ce temple en est un. Et il y en a des milliers d'autres dissiminés un peu partout dans la galaxie.

- Comment les utilise t on ?

- Concentre toi, et le Pouvoir t'emmenera là où tu dois aller.

- Vous vouliez dire "là où je veux aller" ?

- Non, non, j'ai bien dit. Le mot clèf pour ce pouvoir est "Whisky".

- "Whisky" ?

Une place de marché pleine de monde. Les six lunes dans le ciel. Des Dugs pourchassés par la police. Des Ithoriens qui vendent des droides. Une foule compacte qui avance. Mirg pris dans le mouvement. Il se demande où est passé le temple, où es passée la voix étrange, et surtout où

il se trouve, lui.

- Pardonnez moi, c'est quelle planète ?

- Tu sais où tu peux aller avec tes questions ?

- Excusez moi, c'est quoi cette planète ?

- T'as abusé d'épices où quoi ? C'est Lith, dans le système de Yieur.

- Et bien, je suis pas allé loin. J'ai même pas quitté le système. Et cette planète là, Lith, elle a quelque chose de spécial ?

- Bah y a les meilleurs navigateurs de toute la galaxie ici, y a l'étoile noire en orbite, y a les deux marchés d'épices...

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je sais, deux marchés ce n'est pas énorme, mais on a de la qualité ici...

- Non, je voulais parler de l'étoile Noire !

- Tiens, les deux autres ils la cherchaient aussi. Ils étaient venus dans ma boutique...

- Sauf qui peut, les Jedi ont débarqués !

- Les Jedi !

- Laissez moi passer !

- Pousse toi de là !

- Les Jedi arrivent ! Ils sont deux !

- Je croyais que les Jedi devaient maintenir l'ordre et la paix dans la galaxie !

- Bah c'est ce qu'ils font. A leur manière. Ils font une descente à l'improviste et tuent tous ceux qui leur paraissent louche. C'est la politique de leur nouveau conseil. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Le commerçant fuit avec la foule. Mirg se retourne : Deux Jedi, deux lames vertes qui détruisent et tuent. Brusquement, Scull Lit qui débarque sur la place du Marché. Elle tourne la tête, puis court vers Mirg de toutes ses forces. Mais elle se trouve entre lui et les Jedi. Et dans leur folie destructrice les justiciers ne se soucient plus des dommages collatéraux.

- Attention !

- Mirg !

Le grim se souvient d'un pouvoir de contrôle liquide dont la voix avait parlé. Un tonneau de Whisky à droite. Des chopes de MH à gauche. Brusquement le tonneau éclate. Les chopes se vident. Et un bloc de breuvage solidifié fonce droit sur les Jedi. Ceux ci tentent de le découper à l'aide de leurs armes, mais ces manoeuvres réchauffent le bloc qui devient liquide et éteint leurs sabres lasers. Perçuadé qu'une femme qui fuit a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher, l'un des Jedi étrangle Scull Lit à distance. L'autre fonce sur le grim, mais glisse sur une flaque de Whisky savamment déplacée par Mirg, et s'étale par terre. Quelques prises de Ju jitsu règlent son compte au Jedi étrangleur.

- Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que vous faites là Mirg ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. J'éssaye de le découvrir. Dv2.0, tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Tu peux te gratter...

- Vous voyez. Vous allez bien, au faite ? C'est dangereux un Jedi. Scull Lit, vous m'entendez ?

- Ah ? Quoi ? Non, pas trop. Ecoutez moi. On es tombés dans un piège. On étais dans un bar, on se croyait en sécurité. Et puis l'Escadre d'intervention spéciale a débarquée. Je ne sais pas comment elle nous as retrouvée. On as brouillé autant de pistes qu'on a pu. Mais leur boss, Taliena Manport, elle a des pouvoirs...Je n'ai jamais vu rien de pareil... Aucun Jedi n'est capable de cela. Meule D'air s'est jeté sur elle. Pour me donner une chance de m'enfuire.

Du bruit à droite. Tourner la tête. Une escadre de storms en beige. Qui court. Se rapproche. Une fille étrange qui les dirige. On dirait immaterielle. Cinquante mètres. Quarante. Trente.

- Oh non, c'est elle. Je suis désolée de vois avoir mélé à celà. Ecoutez. On s'était introduit dans la station spatiale. On as découvert des fichiers dans le deuxième système cryptographique. Il y a un "Consortium des Neuf", composé des personnes les plus influantes de notre galaxie. Des Jedi très puissants, l'Empereur, des chasseurs de prime en font partie. Et ils mijottent quelque chose. Un jeu politique qui va au delà de notre galaxie.

Vingt mètres.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je ne sais pas grand chose à part celà. Mais vous devez découvrir ce qu'est le "Comité 2". Ils y font souvent réference dans les rapports.

Dix mètres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais l'intention d'aider qui que ce soit, à faire quoi que ce soit...

- Vite, allez vous en, ils arrivent, je vais tenter de les retenir !

Mirg s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Une explosion derière. Il ne se retourne pas, ils court toujours devant. Jusqu'à l'endroit exact où il a surgit sur la place du marché.

- Alte, arrêtez !

- Tire lui dessus GH56 !

Voilà, enfin, c'est ici qu'il est apparu.

- Whisky !


End file.
